Unas Vacaciones De humanos!
by lena1125
Summary: Bulma esta obligada a ir a un centro de vacaciones,esto es muy importante para su empresa,pero tambien tiene que ir con vegeta,goku y milk,los 2 sayayines se tendran que comportan como terricolas o si no bulma estara en quiebra,leanlo esta muy divertido.


Hola soy Lena y este es mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten,porfa dejenme rewies

Pd: mis pensamientos van en parentesis y los de los personajes van en comillas

**Unas Vacaciones de humanos**

**Maldita llamada**

**Era un dia cualquiera en dragon ball (gt por cierto),una hermosa dama estaba trabajando en su oficina.**

**Bulma: "valla que hermoso dia,que lastima que hoy tuve que trabajar pero no tengo porque preocuparme despues de todo en una semana salgo de vacaciones,que bueno,sin trabajo ni estres,espero que esta semana se pase rapido"de pronto una persona la distrae de sus pensamientos" **

**Secretaria: Disculpe señora Brief,tiene una llamada en la linea 5**

**B:gracias melanie,y ¿quien es?es uno de mis hijos acaso "dudo que vegeta me llame al trabajo"**

**S: no señora,es la señora casme (lamento la poca originalidad del apellido,no se me ocurrio nada mejo XD)**

**B:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"esa maldita desgraciada"(la señora casme es una importante ejecutiva de perla azul,una empresa que es la competencia de capsule corp,claro que C.C le gana,pero debido a eso la señora casme siempre intenta arruinar a bulma y a su empresa a travez de la empresa esto se debe a los secretos que tiene la familia brief,especialmente los de cierto principe malhumorado)**

**B:pasame con ella (enojada)**

**S:esta bien**

**B: hola Jessy ,amiga,como estas,que bueno que llamabas"bulma,respira aparenta ser la mejor persona del mundo"**

**J:Hola querida,como siempre mejor que tu.**

**B:"la voy a matar cuando la vea" JAJAJAJA,siempre tan divertida,bueno y para que llamabas.**

**J:bueno,como ya debes saver hace poco perla azul,mi gran empresa creo un centro de vacaciones,angulo que por cierto tu empresa todavia no llega porsupuesto.**

**B:"YA ME ARTE" bueno gorda quisas eso es por que mi empresa no necesita crear hoteles baratos para ser la Nº1.**

**J:"odiosa"bueno no te llame para eso pero para tu informacion este no es un hotel ultra top con ultima tecnologia.**

**B: aja,puedes decirme para que me llamaste y listo en vez de parlotiar.**

**J: eres irritante,"muajajaja(risa malebola)ya veras lo que te espera te are pedazos a ti y a tu empresa"bueno te llame para decirte que todos los grandes jefes de las empresas estan invitados,en lugares top top top,sera muy divertido y bueno son excelentes oportunidades para hacer alianzas y contratos y tu estas invitada en 1 semana mas por 3 dias,espero que vengas.**

**B:bueno me para excelente,ire yo."no creo que trunks quiera ir,es una reunion de adultos mayores.**

**J:estara perfecto entonces te anoto a ti y a tu marido en el centro.**

**B:espera mi marido eh................ no creo que quiera ir ,no le gustan muchos estas cosas."claro que no,a el no le gustan los lugares con tanta gente"**

**J:"perfecto eso significa que su marido oculta algo que la puede dejar en la ruina,tengo que hacer que venga"a bueno no importa pero creo que a la prensa eso no lo van a tomar muy bien.**

**B:prensa? np dijiste que iva a ser un lugar con gente importante.**

**J:porsupuesto que si pero los reporteros se morian por ver a todos los grandes ejecutivos en un lugar tan bueno como mi centro,aparte la mayoria son famosos,especialmente tu bulma,yo creo que si vas sin tu marido no va,la prensa perseguiria a tu familia y ya saves lo complicado que es eso.**

**B:bueno yo creo que se aburriran asi a pasado antes.**

**J:bueno tu te arriesga a el quiebre**

**B:que quiebre?**

**J:bueno bulmita,tu saves que la prensa inventaria cosas como que tu te divorsiaste y todo eso y pues bueno algunos ejecutivo no les gustaria unirse a una empresa que le dirije una divorsiada,ya saves como son.**

**B:(quisas tenga razon ay alguno viejos reacios"bueno mira lo tengo que pensar,y estoy un poco resfriada a si que quisas tampoco puesa ir pero mañana te aviso.**

**J:esta bien adios.**

**B:adios.**

* * *


End file.
